yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukimi" The Grey Wind " Hatchin
I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me.. I can see that you're angry, by the way that you treat me. Hopefully you don't leave me, want to take you with me.." b8e939b3fe92a31d20060bfd2015a8a9.jpg bluehairedgirl.jpg bluehead2.jpg Apperance ^46D9158F9C3B8FA15C1B38508DBF0FF6BD9F19D91D97BB8740^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg 85fd50961a1effd07c07d9a5467bdd65.jpg tumblr_inline_nd1r69arsc1rk6ogf.png 2c4a8ff3ae2749e2c39f7aecb4c3e05a.jpg : Tsukimi has dark tanned skin, and she has freckles all over her backside, due to the sunlight exposure in Skylands. She is covered in tattoos; she has a tribal wolf tattoo on her chest, going to the top of her C-Cup breasts, both arms are covered in tribal markings, and down her spine, she has her Mother's name written in japanese, her father's native language; and on her stomach, she has a small tattoo of cherry blossoms on the branch. She keeps her hair wavy and the color a seagreen-ish, and only when she omits her aura, does her hair change color to grey. Her eyes are usually narrowed, and her nose is slightly bent, due to a fight she got into when she was younger. Her lips are full and not usually covered by make-up like the rest of her face. She likes the natural look. Her outfit varies, but mostly it's a punk rock look, with some combat boots to adorn the whole thing. When she is letting her aura out, her hair turns grey, large canine ears come from her skull, claws form on her fingers, a tail comes from above her bottom, and her feet turn into canine like paws. : : Prisoner outfit: white low cut tank top, with the words “Prisoner 69” on the chest. A black and white striped jacket, long sleevesstop a few inches from the wrist, pockets on the outside, zip up, jacket ends a few inches above the waist. A thick leather white belt across her midsection with a big buckle. Skinny jeans, ripped at the thigh, knee, and front calf, black and white striped, pockets at the hip, they end at the ankle. Black combat boots with heels. She would be wearing black leather fingerless gloves, and aviator sunglasses. Maybe she also stole a black police cap. 1392768058386.jpg 378487c753e237366873e6f6b0e4dd30.jpg Voice English Dub of Horo from Spice and Wolf; her attitutude is exactly spot on. Behavior/Personality *Brazen. *Thick-headed. *Unemotional. *Non-Commital - Decision wise *Flirtatous. *Tough. Roleplay Allignment 'Occupation/Class' 'Fighting Style' Flow of battle Sei: 'A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the 'Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Fighting Style : 'Way of the Claw' -Claws : Her claws are extremely sharp, able to cut durable metals as string as 3x reinforced GOLDEN Titanium steel. ( That's as strong as Iron Man suits , you'd rip him to shreds ) -Slashing speeds : Her element being wind ,her attacks are extremely fast and because of her highly enhanced perception (Meaning people with the capability to guess what she's gonna do before she does it. Or just simply knows. it won't work on her ) Her base strike speed being the time frame of 1.2 of a second. And her fastest speed of 0.3 of a second .That's two millisecond faster then her alpha. -Grappling: Grey can use grapple methods , taught to her by kin. Allowing her to reverse hits and place them into submissive MMA styled Locks capable of breaking and shattering her opponent. -Wolf sense: Within combat ,when someone breaks her chi aura . Basically when an attack gets within 2 feet of her, her time perception speeds up tremendously and everything goes into slow motion for 5 seconds where she can attack or counter how she pleases. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration Chi & Physical Chi'' With both chi bases , she can use her chi to amplifying body body to enhanced conditions, and the alteration chi allows her to use the element wind on a highly efficient level . Empathy manipulation The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. Usually over time, an Empath's power grows to the point that they can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower themselves. User may learn to extend their power over/on vast number of sentient beings or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if the user has emotional link to those they search already in effect. Grey Wind Her powers, much like lycanthropy, with this ability either she can mimic/transform into a Dire wolf. Which branches off and gives her the full abilites of a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. tumblr_mpjsa4SebL1r922azo1_500.gif tumblr_n6rld2SbS01qklpveo2_500.gif ^9228621013EBBA9B85D0E57B92F408506B8BF8E45513BCADE7^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Forms Human ^9FC2E8024AD052ED4A3D2064A99646AEC1425A9E023D8F2414^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg outfit1.jpg This is Greys most common form throughout the RP. Grey mostly uses this form to prevent humans from knowing that she is of Wolf/blood, Aka an Oni. She also uses this form to prevent intimidating her peers from her wolf forms unless she is provoked. Grey fights often in this human form. She only uses her other lycanthrope forms when she's backed into a corner. Though sometimes she doesnt have the choice. Half Wolf tumblr_m72tsytNQg1rxf627o1_500.png YlOFqKX.gif tumblr_lyfyfgospt1r7bxnuo1_500.png demon_mother.jpg This is Greys most common wolf form. In this form, Grey develops claws that are sharp enough to penetrate through many forms of metal, concrete and other dense materials, sharp teeth, and an increase in strength. She also gains ears that appear at the top of her head, a tail, and fur growing from various places. Grey uses this form when she has to fight Oni's or even Humans that are stronger than her own human form. Grey may also use this form to perform executions of other Oni's or Humans. It's rare that She uses this but at the same time when she does she typically means busniess. In this form her fur and hair change into a greyish white color. Fullwolf ( Lycan ) mnemosnye_she_wolf_by_johnnyharadrim-d4qkbxa.jpg Akiko_4.jpg Akiko_5.jpg Akiko_9.jpg This is one of Greys most powerful and also uncontroable forms. In this form, Grey grows taller and develops grayish fur all over her body. Her body becomes so large that most of her clothes are torn from her body. She also gains an increase in strength and an increase in speed. She uses this form when she has to fight Oni's or humans that her half-wolf form cannot overcome or if she has to chase others that are faster than his 2 previous forms. Dire Wolf Tsume.full.1150479.jpg tsume_the_grey_wolf_by_kuraime.jpg Tsume-wolfs-rain-15031964-640-480.jpg tumblr_mdm2mhyzNz1rwyn4so3_500.gif This is Grey's rarest and most powerful form. In this form Grey becomes a wolf that is larger than an elephant ( though she vary her size for more power input). She also gains the ability to use her spirit chi in this form easily. Grey has used this on multiplie occassions! Using this power boosts her up to Supernatural conditon! Chi Form Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or '''Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: It may even tie into her dire wolf abilites. 'Weapon of Choice' Weapon. Tira s critical edge gif by matthewaikenpie1-d66e32k.gif Tumblr lzz4izB7sI1qcm0i5o1 500.gif Tumblr mnn3q9utjV1rcm67no1 500.gif Tumblr mwswoqCloc1she8bjo2 400.gif tiraside2.gif Upon returning to her village, she found an ancient weapon, made by the germans about a thousand years ago, called the Eiserne Drossel or the Iron Thrush. She cleans it up, sharpens it and goes back to the Warlock town, and starts training with her new found weapon. An artifact found by grey ,she uses it in a swish army knife styled fashion. She wears it on her wrist , but by activating it , it becomes a 3 foot razor Sharp blade that can slice and dice enemies with ease. -Slashing winds : with the weapon she can simply swing the weapon and it has the power to cut her enemies at a distance into pieces without touching the opponent physically. -Boomer Rang: The Boomer Rang effect allows her to throw the blade and call it back Randomly for a sneak attack which could prove extremely deadily. Relationships Gets Fucked by Kin " The Demon Dog" Tasanagi. ^F987725EA7F3FF473898E13BC4ADC88A0CC5885D9604B4A7DE^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg 6e58f86b9115fd9ac383faaa5f4e57b7.jpg 60146c2b450e8a11fe42950405354783.jpg 040b0f2e6a4ecc2d2e460214edf7b9a9.jpg tumblr_nd25poTtpU1tuv2wwo4_500.jpg d2f77e7e79160697771546b4b8349817.jpg 7181c1daff995ea0ce43102687c8b004.jpg 'Background' Tsukimi was born of her mother, Rosa, and her father, Hatchin. Rosa was a village girl, and she was being attacked by some bandits when a wolf came to save her but got injured in the process. Rosa helped him back to health and they fell in love, having Tsukimi about a year later. She grew up in the same village for her entire life, but when she turned twelve, traders abducted her and her mother, throwing them in the dungeon, and making them service rich assholes. They were slaves for about six years before they gang raped her mother and killed her; all in front of Tsukimi, making her watch. But they still weren't satisfied. They grabbed Tsukimi and destroyed her childhood that day, making her unfeeling and unemotional for the rest of her life. After they were done and ready to kill her as well, Tsukimi mauled them, turning into a giant dire-wolf and ripping them all apart. She set all the salves free and escaped the village, tearing apart all the guards who crossed her path. She has never seen her powers as a curse, she was raised to believe it was a blessing from the Wolf Gods, and the people called her kind "Wolf Bloods". When Tsukimi returned home, she expected a warm welcome from her father. But he had gone mad while they were gone. He became obsessed with fire and the ghost of her mother, pretending she was still here, but in the fire. The village had him executed on the ideal that he was unhealthy for the village. Tsukimi didn't cry, she didn't even feel bad. Her body was emotionless, which impressed the village. The next time the raid came, Tsukimi and the village were ready. They stopped the raid before they even reached the village and when they succeeded, the village named Tsukimi their leader and started calling her Grey Wind, because of her Dire-Wolf form and the fact that she was swift in her killing, almost like the Skyland wind. Up till the moment she met Kin, she thought she was the last of her kind. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 23:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Wolfblood Category:Yanban